This invention relates generally to split case magnetic circuit breakers of the type having an auxiliary or alarm switch well defined in the circuit breaker case for receiving either a switch, or a filler block or a support block for auxiliary terminals and located generally between the main load and line terminals of the split case circuit breaker.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,226 illustrates such a split case molded rectangular circuit breaker having first and second mating sections each of which comprise one half the overall housing for the breaker components. The switch case has a well for receiving the auxiliary switch or filler block and the well is defined by edges that include grooves to receive marginal edge portions of the filler block or the auxiliary switch as the case may be. In a typical installation several such circuit breakers would be stacked one adjacent to another and all the breakers appropriately mounted to a back plane or panel.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a unique mounting bracket for a stack of such circuit breaker housings of the split case type and that is especially designed to accommodate auxiliary switches in each of the wells of each circuit breaker, and to provide a convenient electrical connection not only for the load and line terminals of the circuit breaker, but also for the terminals of an auxiliary switch provided in the circuit breaker well.